Ban's Nap
by laurabryannan1
Summary: A little Ban x Ginji PWP. Adult content.


**Ban's Nap**  
by Laura Bryannan

"Ban-chan, Ban-chan, don't go to sleep! I'm so horny. Play with me Ban-chan!"

The lanky man stretched out on the couch opened one eye and glanced at the source of the annoying noise. They had been up all night cracking a case and he was exhausted. _Where did Ginji get the energy?_ he wondered to himself. It must be from all the electricity flowing through his body or something. He was like the effing energizer bunny. It made Ban tired just to look at him, as he bounced around the room like an eight-week-old puppy.

"Ginji," he said wearily. "Just let me sleep for a little while and then I'll do whatever you want, OK?" He closed his eyes again and slipped into a light doze.

"Baaaan-chaaaaan," said the puppy, rubbing its wet nose on his cheek. _The puppy spoke?_ Ban startled, then realized Ginji was nuzzling his neck and tickling with his tongue.

Ban looked over his glasses into his lover's big brown eyes and sighed. It was clear he was not going to get any rest until he gave way. "All right Gin-chan, do what you want," he smiled ruefully. His yummy blond treasure was very hard to resist. It took more energy to say no than to let him play, so he resigned himself to whatever might happen, knowing it would be nice even though he would honestly rather sleep.

"Horray!" shouted Ginji and immediately began nibbling on the pale skin of Ban's neck and shoulder. Unbuttoning his shirt, he attacked a tawny nipple, delighting in the way Ban's breath caught and his body jerked in response. Ban was always together, always in charge, except when Ginji was like this. When Ginji was horny, Ban had learned from hard experience that it was better to move his ego aside and let his lover have his way with him. To do otherwise was like trying to protect oneself from a raging thunderstorm with a cheap umbrella.

Ginji loved attacking Ban when he was lazy like this. He knew what he wanted, yanking the black jeans down in one practiced move and rubbing his face over the member that was as long and lean as the man himself. Happy to discover it was already hard despite its owner's protests of fatigue, Ginji licked it like it was his favorite flavor of popsicle. Ban squirmed and sighed, which motivated the devoted epicure to nibble and taste more of the delectable dessert. He nibbled and tasted and licked and slurped….

"Oi, Ginji! Stop teasing," came the expected protest. Ginji giggled and finally took Ban into his mouth, glorying as the body underneath him shuddered and moaned in a most pleasing manner. He stroked the warm flesh with his tongue, taking him as far inside as he could, holding him around the base to maintain control of the action and keep Ban from thrusting too much. He knew he was being evil when he brought him right up to the edge and then stopped, but it was too irresistible not to.

"Ginnnnnnnjiiiiii," came the growl, and Ginji giggled again.

He came up and nuzzled into the pale neck, teasing his ear with his tongue and inhaling his lover's unique scent. "You want inside, Ban-chan?" he whispered huskily.

Ban shivered, and had to clear his throat before he could speak. "You know it," came the reply. He reached inside the khaki shorts to grab Ginji and began stroking with a practiced hand.

"Wait!" Ginji squeaked, squirming out of reach. Groping in a pocket, he found the small tube of lubrication he always carried and popped the cap. He couldn't resist one last lap of the warm head before pouring the clear slippery liquid over Ban's length. Then he dropped his shorts and boxers, knelt over Ban's hips and guided him inside. They both moaned and Ginji began to move. He felt so good, he bounced quite enthusiastically, delighting in the expressions that danced across his lover's face as he ground into him.

"Real…flesh…and blood…here…Ginji. I'm not...a bed…to jump on," Ban complained, but Ginji could tell he was getting close. There was this way Ban clenched his jaw and turned his head to the side every time he was ready to cum. The sure hand was on him again and Ginji felt overwhelmed with the sensations. Ban opened his eyes and looked at him, and the appreciation and lust Ginji saw in his face was enough to send him over the edge. He came with a shout, and felt the warmth inside him dance as Ban came too. Collapsing on top of Ban's chest, Ginji let out a satisfied sigh and snuggled until his breathing came back to normal, feeling very lucky to have such a hot hunk of a lover. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then….

Shock! _What?!?_ He was sitting on the floor next to the couch, and there was Ban snoring peacefully on it. He moved slightly, felt the wetness inside his boxers, and suddenly realized what had happened. _He got me again! The lazy poop did me with his Evil Eye_, Ginji realized with a sigh. Oh well, the scene had been really hot even if it had only been a dream.

"Naughty Ban," he said, shaking his finger at his sleeping lover even though he couldn't see it, and got up. He was pretty sure he had one clean pair of underwear left, if he could only find them.

end


End file.
